Blood: Oblivion
by SilkenFloss123
Summary: It's thirteen years later and the story continues. This is Blood: Oblivion. Diva's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blood. Thick. Red. Pulsing. Juicy. It covers the flesh of the dead and slithers down the walls. Carnage as sweet as honey on her lips as she drinks in and satisfies a thirst she'd never known until that moment. Parched lips are quenched and her stomach fills with the warmth. The iron tinge of the taste is heavenly…

Suddenly a light on her closed eyelids makes her heavy head sit up as she opened sky blue eyes. They blink at the pain it brings.

"Oh my gosh Sis! Did you seriously sleep all night at your desk again?"

It was Riku, Georgie's twin sister. Georgie blinked and lifted her hand to block the light that came through the window. Apparently it was morning.

"I guess so." Georgie replied softly as she tried to stretch out the kink in her neck. "You know I'm trying to study really hard for the examines next week." She then sighed and licked her lips. They were dry yet again. They always felt dry.

Riku just rolled her eyes and laughed. She jumped onto her sisters bed. It had a sky blue butterfly bedspread. She proceeded to munch from the cereal box she'd gotten from downstairs. It was her favorite treat, dry cereal.

Georgie merely smiled, secretly hoping Riku didn't get any crumbs on the bed spread. She looked down at her book. She hadn't gotten as far as she would have liked the night before, and already it was Thursday. It would be one more day of school and a weekend before tests began.

"I don't know why you study. You're going to do fine." Riku said. She was the older of the twins, and the more outgoing. She had long beautiful black hair and deep brown eyes. Her frame was somewhat sturdier than her little sisters but she was still feminine in her own way. She liked sports of all kinds, particularly track. But her favorite thing to do above anything else was to be with her friends and laugh.

Georgie was different than her sister. She too had long beautiful black hair, but her eyes were a crystal blue. Her skin was pale and her features soft and delicate. She much preferred books to people. Besides Riku her only other friend was the boy next door who had known both she and Riku since they were babies. There was also her father Kai.

Kai Miyagusuku was a man of early thirties and seemed somewhat young to be raising two teenage girls by himself. On more than one occasion women showed interest in him but never once did he respond to their advances. His girls were all he needed in life to be happy.

He watched over them carefully, paying close attention to their health, diet, and weekly doctor visits wherein each girl got a blood transfusion by the family doctor Dr. Julia Shield who also happened to be the mother of the boy next door.

"So what are you going to do today?" Riku asked Georgie while she chewed loudly on the cereal. One of her legs crossed under the other and she swung her foot idly. She liked to look out for her sister and took interest in her life. To Riku Georgie was something like a pet. A little doll who allowed her to do whatever she wished. Their entire life Riku was the leader and Gerogie the follower.

Georgie didn't mind. She loved her sister. And she loved the attention. Secretly she was glad that everyone else seemed to pay more attention to Riku but Riku had always paid more attention to her.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked, standing and glancing out the window into the neighboring yard.

Riku noticed the glance and she grinned. "Oh I think you know what I mean. Didn't you say today would be the day?"

Georgies pale cheeks shaded to a light pink, "I don't know Riku. Maybe tomorrow? Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"No you can't! You promised you would do it today! Common sis please! I'll help you do your make up and everything. You'll look so pretty he wont be able to say anything but yes!"

"I…" Georgie stopped, hesitating before glancing into the neighboring yard again. She bit her lower lip before looking back at Riku and nodding once. "Okay. You're right. Today should be the day I ask him."

Riku shrieked and leapt off the bed. In two bounds she was in the bathroom. "Just you wait! It's going to be perfect! I'll make everything perfect for you Georgie!"

An hour later the girls walked down the steps of their home and into the kitchen where Kai cooked their breakfast. Riku was first, her hair back in a ponytail, light gloss on her lips, the usual deal for her. She didn't need much to look beautiful.

Georgie came next, and as Kai turned around to great them good morning he suddenly stopped. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. He then tried to shake his head and clear his throat. "Good morning girls. How many pieces of toast?"

"As many as possible dad! You know that!" Riku said as she put her book bag down beside her on the table.

"Just one for me." Georgie said softly, feeling completely mortified at her fathers reaction. She wasn't used to wearing makeup, and the curls sprayed into her hair made her feel like a French poodle show dog. But Riku had insisted she looked gorgeous so she wasn't going to argue. Somehow she would have to find a way to make it through the day.

She sat in silence through breakfast while Riku jabbered on and on about the track meet they were going to have when there was a sharp rap at the front door of the restaurant and a voice called.

"Hey guys!"

It was Kevin Shield, the girls childhood friend and next door neighbor. Ever since the girls could remember he'd been there and ever since she could remember Georgie had been madly in love with him.

"Common in Kevin! I'm just cooking up some breakfast." Kai called. Kevin walked in through the door with his ever beaming grin and brilliant blue eyes. So unlike his parents he just couldn't ever be serious. He liked to play and clown around and on more than one occasion that got him in trouble at school.

The girls had lost count of how many times the boy ended up in the principal's office for some prank he pulled. But no matter what he did Kai never kept the girls from being friends with him. He wanted the children to live carefree lives.

"Sweet! Thanks Mr. Kai!" Kavin had always called Kai that since everyone else called his father Mr. David. He looked over at Riku who was grinning and winked before looking at Georgie.

Georgie could feel her heart racing but even so she managed a weak smile while looking up through the hair that came loose from the hairsprayed bangs that fell across her forehead.

"Whoa Georgie! You look great! Just like a movie star." He took up a piece of toast in each hand and started to shove one into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, drank some milk and stood up. "I've got to get going. I'm meeting the boys out front of school today before class."

Kai turned around suddenly from the counter, "You don't mean those drop out troublemaker boys that got you detention last month do you? Kevin you know they're only being your friend to get you in trouble. You…"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "No worried Mr. Kai!" He said with a wave of his hand, "I'll be good. We're just going to have some fun is all on Sensei…"

Riku giggled, "Kevin you never learn do you?"

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean?" Kevin grinned and winked again. He knew what she meant, but this game was one he and Riku played all the time.

Standing, Riku grabbed her bag, "Wait for Gerogie and I and we'll walk with you." She looked at her sister and widened her eyes quickly, indicating she needed to hurry up. Obviously she wanted the confession to be sooner than later.

Georgie tensed and wanted to stay behind with her father. She'd always been the kind of child to hold back and hide behind his legs. She loved her dad more than anything, and even though Riku seemed to be his favorite, Kai and her had something special too.

"Go go then," Kai said with a dramatic sigh, "Leave the old man to his cooking while you children live out the remainder of your youth."

Riku rolled her eyes, "Oh dad don't be such a drama king. We'll be back after school. Love ya bye!" She waved and was following Kevin out the door.

Georgie took a moment to collect her things and hesitated. She looked at her fathers back. Yes, their relationship was something different but never had she questioned it to be anything but normal for a father and daughter.

Once, when she was very young, Georgie asked Kai about hers and Rikus mother. Perhaps Riku hadn't really thought about where it was they came from, but Georgie always wondered. And she always dreamed.

Sometimes at night as she drifted to sleep she heard a song or a melody just at the hazy edge of unconsciousness and it would sooth better than any drug could. Even the nightmares of carnage that haunted her so badly her father had her go to special counseling couldn't touch her in those moments.

Her councilor had been a strange man. It was years ago she last saw him, but he never thought anything she said was stupid even though she wondered if her dreams meant she was going crazy.

Then all of a sudden they stopped. Maybe it had something to do with her growing farther apart from her sister. After all they'd been nearly inseparable until they were ten and then Riku suddenly became popular at school.

Kai's response to her question both frightened and intrigued her. He took her onto his lap and with a very serious expression said, "You never had a mother Georgie. You came to me in a package brought by your Aunt. It's I and your Aunt who truly love you and Riku. Never forget that. No matter what happens we are the ones who love you."

Now that she was older and she understood anatomy better Georgie knew it was impossible to not have a mother. Maybe her Aunt was her mother and her father was hiding something. Maybe she would never really know the truth. In any case she'd noticed that ever since she's began to develop into a young woman her father didn't look at her the same as he once had.

In fact he hardly liked to look at her at all.

"Have a good day Dad." She spoke softly as she took up her own bag. She brought her plate, which still had most of her food on it, to him and watched as he became focused on the dish he scrubbed.

"You too Georgie." He said, his lips flinching into a smile and he glanced in her direction.

Trying not to feel heartbroken, Georgie turned and followed after her sister.

Not too long after Kai finished putting the last of the breakfast dishes away there was knock on the door and a man dressed in a dark suit walked in. He had a sallow pale face with deep blue eyes and white hair. He was perhaps in his late forties but he looked much older. He stood as a man who had seen and done much in his life. It was hard to believe he was the father of the zany boy that left with the twin girls earlier.

"Mr. David. It's good to see you. Your son left not too long ago." Kai said as he turned and leaned against the counter. He wiped his hands on a dish towel before holding it out to the man to shake it.

"How are the girls?" Mr. David asked, returning the hand shake and practically ignoring any mention of his son.

"Oh fine. Fine." Kai said. "Could I get you anything? I was about to get ready for the lunch customers."

Mr. David shifted a little and hesitated, a strange movement for him before he glanced towards the nearby window. "Actually, it might be best if you don't open shop today Kai. There's… much to discuss."

Kai knew that tone in his voice and that look on David's face. There was something going on, something concerning things that were supposed to be dead and gone.

"It's been… fourteen years…" Kai said, feeling his heart sink into his stomach, "What could possibly have happened to make me need to close the shop?"

Then he saw him. He stepped in through the door seeming as though from the shadows. A figure in a dream, a creature from a nightmare.

He was tall, slender, with ghostly pale features. His long, thin, fingers wrapped around the strap of a case which he carried on his back at all times. A cello case, a symbol of his life, it was his only possession other than the clothing he wore and the obsession in his heart for a woman Kai knew all too well.

His thin face held no expression. He was lifeless, a walking corpse it seemed. But then again that's how Haji always had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh my gosh Kevin grow up! Seriously!" Riku laughed. She put her hands on her hips and tried to look annoyed while Kevin mimicked her.

"Grow up Kevin SERIOUSLY!" He mocked, doing a perfect imitation, his voice even sounding like her. He was just like that, always messing around and never taking anything serious. That's what Riku liked about him the best. He was just so fun.

Nearby Georgie smiled as she watched, even chuckling a little at how well Kevin was able to get under her sisters skin while at the same time amusing them all.

Kevin rolled his eyes and flipped his short blond hair as if it were long black hair like Rikus and started to walk around, putting a prissy feminine step into the walk. "Stand aside Kevin! I've got to go save the day now with an inhuman backhand spring while running a marathon and reciting a folio from Shakespeare. I'm perfect Riku and nothing ever stands in my way." He finished the speech with an exaggerated bow.

Riku in the meantime got out one of her text books and brought it down onto the back of his head. "You stop that! Or I seriously wont be your friend anymore! And neither will Georgie. Right Georgie?"

Georgie looked at her sister with wide eyes, horrified at the very thought, which made Riku smile and turn back to the wounded Kevin who was now sprawled out on the lawn as if he'd gone unconscious.

"Actually I just remembered!" Riku said while turn to face Georgie, "I need to go check out a book from the library. Will you tell Sensei I'm going to be late?"

"I…" Georgie started as Riku shoved her book back into her arms.

"Thanks Sis! And you can keep Kevin company while he waits for those looser friends of his! Bye!" She gave Georgies arm one last squeeze and moved in close, "Do it now or I will do it for you." She whispered before trotting off in the direction of the main entrance.

Georgie was bewildered. She stood there, her arms holding her sisters book bag before turning to face Kevin who now was on his side, chewing a piece of grass and gazing off towards the road.

Other kids were showing up and soon school would start. Georgie wondered if Kevins friends were going to make it before the bell rang. She timidly knelt down beside him on the grass, not really wanting to say anything. It had been a long time since just she and Kevin had been alone together, and it seemed they had grown apart.

"Hmm…" It was Kevin who broke the silence. He glanced up at Georgie and took the grass from his lips only to flick it away, "I guess I got stood up. Oh well." He stood and stretched. "So how have you been Georgie?" He still wasn't really looking at her, and he turned back to face the way Riku had gone.

Inwardly, Georgie struggled with what to say. It was at least thirty seconds before she even realized he'd asked her a question. "Oh! I'm fine!' She said a little too eagerly and he looked down at her with an arched eyebrow.

Gazing up at him, Georgie thought of how much Kevin looked like an Apollo and inwardly she melted. She loved him. And only Riku knew it. And if she didn't finally tell him today it was Riku who would do it for her. That was a thought that Georgie couldn't bear. It was the whole reason as to why she'd even agreed to it in the first place. It was one thing to let Riku to be her voice to their dad, or to their Sensei or even to anyone else they came in contact with. But Georgie wanted a relationship with Kevin even if that relationship was just friends.

"Well, I guess I'll head inside." Kevin was saying when Georgie got to her feet. She took in a sharp breath and managed to speak out.

"Kevin! Please go out with me!" She bit her lip, trying to bight back the words. Already she could see it was a mistake, she'd messed up everything.

Looking away Kevin blushed, "I'm sorry Georgie. I like someone else."

It was like falling into a black hole and instantly Georgie needed to get away. She threw the book bag her sister had given her away and turned to run. She ran faster and harder than she ever had in her entire life, the whole time forcing back the tears that threatened to spill and smudge the eyeliner Riku applied so very carefully that morning.

Later that day as the students sat in their classroom for lunch Riku wondered what had happened to her sister. Kevin brought her her bookbag but when Riku started to ask questions he wouldn't answer and she got reprimanded by the Sensei. All through the lesson she continued to glance at the door, worried that something might have happened. Georgies seat remained empty, and the more time that went on the more Riku felt like a part of herself was missing.

She never liked to be away from her sister for too long. In fact sometimes it made her physically weak. It was Georgie that gave her the strength to do her best no matter what she was doing, and her absence was almost unbearable.

Wasting no time, Riku followed Kevin out of the class, "Hey! Hey!" She called, but he kept walking, completely avoiding her. She hurried but caught up, grabbing his arm she turned him towards her. "What happened to Georgie? I left her with you!"

For once Kevin looked serious and it startled Riku. She went on when he didn't answer, "Didn't she… she was supposed to ask you something."

"Yeah I know Riku. It was very funny." Kevin pulled away, "Pretty funny joke. You got me okay?"

"What!" Riku was getting pissed now. Why would he think that was a joke? This was her sisters feelings, "Are you kidding me? Kevin she's been in love with you for ages! It's taken her months to get up the courage to ask that! Why would you think it's a joke? And more importantly what did you say to her?"

Kevin's stern glare softened and he looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't see it coming. I don't know where she is, but after I told her I didn't feel the same way she ran off."

Riku frowned and shook her head, putting her hands on her hips, "Kevin you are so stupid! Seriously." With that she turned to walk away from him when suddenly she felt his hand grab her wrist. Her eyes grew wide as he pulled her back to him, making her face him.

"Riku. You're the one I like. Don't you see? I can't believe you never knew."

For a split second Riku felt numb, she stared up at Kevin, her lifelong best friend other than her sister and didn't know what to say or how to respond. This wasn't something she'd ever expected, and she'd been trying so hard to make her sisters feelings come to the surface she'd never even considered her own.

It was then she felt it, a shock of pain and hurt that stung to the core and make her eyes tare from Kevins only to look over and see the pale face peek from around the corner of a nearby hallway. The black mascara Riku had applied to her face earlier was smudged and smeared. It dripped with the tears that hadn't stopped since her heart had broken and now the pain had only been fueled.

"Georgie!" Riku called out and pulled away from Kevin, who also turned to look.

But it was too late, Georgie took off and Riku moved to go after her. For a moment it looked like Kevin might try to stop her but he knew he shouldn't. He'd made a big enough mess of things as it was.

Following her sister, Riku was surprised at how fast she could go. After all Georgie never showed the least bit of interest in sports and still she was able to outrun her.

"Georgie!" Riku called, "Georgie wait! Please wait!"

But still Georgie wouldn't stop. She felt completely humiliated. And now it seemed her world had come crashing down. Riku hadn't known it, but Georgies mind often wondered on the frailty of her little world. Everything she did was in the shadow of her sister, and up until this point she hadn't minded, or had she?

Had she really been content to be on the sidelines while a crowd cheered Riku on during a track meet? Or was all the lack of attention building up inside until she just couldn't take it anymore and something would happen to make her snap. She felt pain and embarrassment, and something else she had yet to truly experience. She was angry.

Finally, she reached halfway across the track field when she just couldn't go any further and her knees gave out. Sinking down onto the grass Georgie continued to sob. She blinked up at the blue sky and waited for Riku.

Panting and out of breath, Riku caught up. She slowed and found that she didn't know what to say. "Georgie I'm so sorry."

Sniffing, Georgie slowly stood. She turned to face her sister, the one that morning she'd adored more than anyone else and who now she felt had completely betrayed her. Her lips parted to speak when a great and terrible screech echoed across the field, causing the girls to cover their ears.

The earth shook and leaves fell from the nearby trees while birds took to instant flight. The two girls looked in terror towards the sound and saw to their disbelief a great creature. It's skin was slick and scaled, seeming impossible to cut or penetrate, red eyes peered at them with crystal clear lenses that seemed to target them even though it had to be at least a half a mile off. Its massive claws flexed with sharp teeth gnashed, threatening to attack while its victims trembled with fear.

The girls reached for each other, embracing and horrified at the monster that seemed as if it could only come a nightmare. It sized them up before slowly starting into a full on run towards them. A growl erupted from the beasts' snout as it charged the girls who both screamed and clung tighter to each other, both of them thinking their life was over.

Suddenly, a forceful woosh of air and a grey figure flew before them.

"Run!" A deep voice said as the blur rocketed at the monster. With a loud crash it struck the beast and the girls could see that it was a tall dark haired man in grey that had come to their rescue.

"Georgie!' Riku gasped, tugging on her sisters hand as they took off in the direction of the school. Behind them they could heard the clattering eruption of the pending battle but they didn't dare look back.

Instead they ran hand in hand, gasping for air while they wildly tried to think of a way to get away.

Suddenly they heard the sound of tires screeching to a stop. It was a white van, and it halted right infront of them. The side door opened. Riku was about to pull her sister behind her and defend her from whoever might be inside the van when she instantly recognized her father there, his hand outstretched.

"Get in!" Kai said, his expression intense. The girls didn't hesitate. Riku pushed her sister in before scrambling in behind. In an instant the van took off and a dark chuckle came from the front seat.

"You two had quite a scare didn't ya?" It was a heavy set black man wearing a colorful button down and black sunglasses. He grinned into the rearview mirror at the sight of the girls who were a true mess to behold.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked, looking them both over. He was worried and glad to see them both alive. "Riku?"

Riku only then realized she was in a state of shock. She looked at Georgie, who was crying again, and nodded, "Yes. Yes I think we're alright. She looked out the back window but could not see monster or the man who had saved them. "What was that thing!"

Again the man driving the van chuckled, "Girl, you just had your first encounter with a chiropteran."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The inside of the van lapsed into a serious silence that felt incredibly awkward for Riku. She'd never seen that look on her fathers face before while he peered out the window, glancing from it to the girls and then back again. It was as if he expected someone to be following them, but from what Riku could tell no one seemed to be.

Sitting on the floor of the van, Riku put her arms around her sister and held onto her. Georgie rested her body into the protected embrace and eventually her tears stopped. She'd never felt more scared in her life, and she didn't know if her fear was for herself or for her sister and father.

Eventually it was the driver who broke the silence.

"So are you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies Kai or what?"

Kai's attention popped from wherever it had been and he shook his head slightly, "Or sorry. Girls this is Louis, a good friend of mine. Louis this is Riku, and Georgie, my daughters." He hesitated before saying, "Saya's nieces."

Louis grinned into the rearview mirror, the light hitting his black sunglasses. "We've actually met before."

Riku was curious while Georgie stayed quite, "Really? When?"

"When you were just little girls." He said, the van taking a sudden sharp turn up an unnamed side street. It was away from the city, near the beach. "But I've been rather busy with government things since then."

"You haven't gotten married and settled down then Louis?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Unfortunately. Just haven't found the right lady." Louis grinned and there was something in his friendly and carefree manner that made Riku feel like everything would be alright.

An hour or so later the van stopped and Kai opened the side door. He reached behind him into a long black box and took from it a rifle gun.

Georgies eyes went wide and she sat up at the sight of it. "Daddy?" Her voice quivered and she sounded as terrified as she felt at seeing the gun in her father's hands.

"It's okay girls. Just wait here for a moment." Kai said while Louis reached into the glove compartment and took out a hand gun. The two men carefully got out of the van. Riku and Georgie peered out of the window. They saw nothing but a shabby motel and the road they'd come from.

After a moment Kai poked his head back inside and looked at the sisters who still clung to each other.

"It's okay. Come on out." He said, trying to smile.

"Dad what's going on?" Riku said but Kai shook his head and pointed towards the building. "Just go inside. Louis and I will follow you up."

Georgie held tightly to Rikus hand and looked in the direction her father pointed. There a familiar face waited for them.

"Dr. Sheild!" Riku exclaimed when Julia walked through one of the many doors. She smiled softly but didn't respond, merely stepping to the side to let the girls enter.

Inside the room two hospital beds sat, waiting for the two girls as well as the set up for their weekly blood transfusion.

"What's going on?" Riku asked wide eyed and turned back to Julia. "Why are we doing this now? And why here?"

Dr. Julia merely walked towards the beds, "Because we don't know when you'll have the opportunity to have another one Riku. Please lay down girls, it would be best to begin as quickly as possible while we wait for David to return."

"Mr. David will be here?" Riku was more confused than ever, "Doctor please tell us what's going on! We just had the scariest thing happen to us and all I want to know is if we're going crazy or…" She looked at her sister, not really knowing how to finish the sentence.

"When your father returns they will tell you everything Riku." She smiled softly and turned to face Riku full on before using an alcohol wipe to clean the underside of her forearm, "But no. I can assure you that you and Georgie are not going crazy. What you saw was very real. And there is much you do not know…"

Georgie sat up on the edge of the hospital bed. She was unwilling to lie back just yet. She didn't much like needles or transfusions. That's why Riku always went first. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold and afraid. She hoped her father would return soon.

A few moments later both girls were laying back, waiting for the transfusion to be done with then their father came into the hotel room. Behind him followed Mr. David.

"No sign of anything." Kai said to Julia with a sigh. He sat on one of the hotel beds and ran his fingers through his hair. "How could this have happened? What is going on?"

"I'm trying to find out more, but I'm having trouble getting in touch with other members of the Red Shield." David said in his deep voice. He walked over to his wife and frowned.

"The red shield doesn't exist anymore David. Joel is dead, and with his death went all support. It's just us." Julia said.

"Are you telling me that the Goldsmith corporation has no one we can turn to? What about the families of workers from the Schiff operations? Or the people who were with us on the ships? The air crafts? Anyone?" Kai sounded doubtful that there wasn't a single person to turn to.

David looked at Kai for a moment before speaking slowly, "I am trying. But so far I haven't found anyone to turn to. The Red Shield was all but obliterated when we killed Diva. Everyone either died or retired. Most seemed to want to forget."

Kai scowled but didn't answer.

Julia carefully removed the needle from Georgies arm as she added, "There's no one else Kai. We're alone. There is no Joel Goldschmidt. There's not even a Cinq Flèches organization anymore. The government hide everything and what they haven't hidden in warehouses they destroyed. David and I had to change our names just so they wouldn't come looking for us."

"Why would they come looking for you?" Riku asked, and the adults, who had all but forgotten about the teenagers, looked at her for a moment. Her wide, unknowing and frightened brown eyes made each of them think the same thing.

They'd all seen that expression before.

"Because they would want to come find you and Georgie." Julia said softly, sitting down beside her on the bed. "You two are very special girls. And what you are exactly isn't something the world is ready to understand yet."

"We're different?" Georgie piped up and even Riku seemed surprised at her outburst, "What makes us different now? We were just like any other fourteen year old girls this morning. Whats so different now? Was it because of what we saw? Did that thing do something to us?"

"No. You're not different Georgie, not really." Kai said softly before standing. "You're still my daughters, you're still teenage girls."

"What your fathers trying to say to you Georgie," Julia put in softly, "Is that we don't want you to feel differently when we tell you that your heritage isn't like most girls."

Georgie looked between the adults, "Does this have to do with our mother?"

"What do you know about her?" David put in, stepping towards her, the creases in his forehead deepening in a way that made her flinch.

"David, calm down." Julia said, raising a hand, trying to smooth the tension in the air. "She doesn't know anything. Right Kai? We agreed that they would never know."

"Know about what?" Riku asked, sitting up quickly and putting her hand over the bandage on her arm, "What have you been hiding from us? Is this why Georgie and I have blood transfusions?"

"Riku, Georgie," Kai began slowly, "There is a lot to tell and a lot to explain, but I swore an oath that I'd give you girls a normal and happy life. And if it's still possible to keep that oath I'm going to do everything in my power to… to…"

"To WHAT!" Georgie practically shrieked, "You've hidden things from us our whole life! What gives you the right to do that to us? We have the right to know where we came from Dad! Who did you swear this oath to?"

Kai flinched and Julia and David exchanged looks.

"We'll just… wait outside." Julia said as she and David moved towards the door. After it closed behind them Kai still didn't know what to say.

For once Riku was the stunned one. Georgie had practically wigged out in front of their father and the neighbors and Kai had nothing to say in response.

"Who was it Dad? Was it our mother? Is the reason why you won't tell us about her because she and Saya are the same person?" Georgie asked, expecting to hear the worst and bracing herself for it.

"No." Kai said as he shook his head furiously, his red hair whipping his face, "Your Aunt is not your mother. Saya was the one I made that oath to, but no she's not your mother Georgie. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you about your mother. I never will be able to. Saya would only be the woman to ever tell you about her and… and she's not here."

Riku nodded and stood. She walked carefully over to where her father sat and sat beside him, patting his hand, "Because she's dead. We know dad. And we know you miss her. But what has she got to do with any of this?"

Kai let out a deep sigh. "Listen, girls, we can't go home. Possibly never again. But as long as we're together everything is going to be fine. Trust me on this okay. I won't let anything happen to you." With that he put his arm around Riku and hugged her.

"Georgie." Riku reached out for her and after a second she stood and joined them in the embrace.

Suddenly the door burst open and it was Julia. "Kai! They've found us!"

Instantly Kai was on his feet and he reached for his gun. "Girls, go with Julia and get in the van. Louis will drive you to a new place."

"W-what about you!" Riku asked, getting scared all over again.

"I'll be close behind with David. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Look out for each other." Kai hugged them again tightly and they took off once again into the night.

"Hurry girls!" Julia hissed. The air outside seeming far too still and filled with danger for Rikus liking.

They held hands tightly as the three women climbed into the back of the van, nearby Kai and David peered into the darkness, each holding rifles. They were aware of every noise, every movement.

Riku scrambled into the van after her sister. She thought she saw the far off image of the man in grey just as the door of the van shut and Louis put his foot on the gas.

No one spoke. Everything seemed still and normal. Julia and Riku looked at eachother while Georgie pressed her face against her sisters shoulder and wished they all were far far away.

None of them, not even Louis, expected the wild crash that smashed into the side of the van and made the entire vehicle skid the two lanes across the road and threatened to push them over the railing. Dr. Julia fell forward, receiving the worst of the blow while Louis cursed and turned the wheel, attempting to keep from swerving.

Instantly the sound of gunshot's filled the air and the girls screamed, holding onto each other and whatever else they could to keep from sliding around completely.

"What was that!" Riku shouted in fear.

"Hold on Ladies!" Louis shouted over the sound of the screeching tires. He slammed his foot down on the gas and the van took off at full speed.

Julia sat up and pressed her hand to her forehead only to find a trickle of blood there. Her spectacles were nowhere to be see and she blinked as she tried to stay conscious.

"Are you girls alright?" She asked, blinking over at the twins and kneeling up. Her hand went on the wall beside them while the van swerved around a corner.

Behind them the round of gun fire went off again and Louis's cell went off. He grunted and answered.

"Yeah? Yeah I figured man! No they're okay. I'll shake 'em. Just keep shooting!" He hung up and tossed it into the other seat just as he turned the wheel again, sending the girls sprawling across the back cabin again.

"Louis! What did David say? What are you shaking?" Julia called out.

Before he could answer a long scraping of metal crossed the top of the van and the sound sent chills down their spines.

Looking upward the girls were unprepared for the massive claw that ripped through the metal roof of the van as if it were merely tissue paper.

The girls screams echoed with the roar of the beast as it swiped at them, the sharp claws just inches from cutting flesh. It separated Julia from the twins, and she grabbed at the only thing within her reach, a tire iron. With everything she had inside her she swung it and struck the claw, forcing it to pull back as another round of gunfire came from the car behind them.

Then, all at once the vehicle swerved again and the girls felt themselves thrown hard against the wall. The feeling of sudden flgiht made their stomachs lurch.

Screaming, tumbling, the occupants inside the vehicle heard the shattering of the side railing and broken glass as the entire van came to a sudden stop. Julia struck her head against the glass window and fell unconscious.

It was Riku who sat up first and tried to look around. The van door was under her feet. The vehicle had ended up on its side. She panted, her heart beating in her chest. She feared for the life of her companions and quickly looked to Georgie only to see that she too seemed badly bruised but not too injured.

"Is it… is it gone?" Georgie whispered, her voice quaking.

"I don't know." Riku breathed. She looked to the Doctor only to find her head wound badly bleeding however she was still breathing. Louis, however, was slumped completely in the drivers seat, the glass of the front windshield shattered all over him. She didn't know if he was alive or not.

Riku attempted to move and Georgie whimpered, "D-don't!"

"Shhh!"

"But…"

"Shhh! I'm just going to look." Riku crawled towards the front of the van, passing the hole through which the creature's arm had come and she glanced nervously out it. She could hear Georgie starting to cry again, but her racing heart told her she needed to find a way out and soon.

The sound of the ocean caught her attention and after peering out through the front window, Riku could see just how far they'd fallen. It seemed the Van rolled completely off the street through the railing and onto the beach.

She turned around and signaled for Georgie to follow and soon they were both carefully slipping out the front window and into the shallow waters of the incoming tide.

"We need to find help!" Riku said, looking around for any sign. Surely her father saw the fall, but it might take a while for them to find a way down to them. She looked up towards the road, but there were no cars.

"Riku! What about that thing? Where did it go?" Georgie whimpered, looking wildly around for any sign of the chiropteran.

"We can't worry about that now. If we don't get Louis and Dr. Shield out of the van before the tide comes in they'll drown. Quick, help me get this door!" Riku hurried to the side door of the passengers side and started to pry at it.

"Riku!" Georgie shrieked and pointed to the sky. Above, the creature flew, its outline against the yellow moon making them both scream and cry out. The two girls took off at a run, screaming like crazy for help from anyone who might hear. Their flight was weighed down by the splashing in the tide that grew higher by the second.

It was swooping down fast, the same monster they saw upon the track field earlier that day, its mighty claws extended like a hawk, its roar powerful and blood curdling.

It was Riku who spotted the cave and she grabbed Georgie's hand as they raced towards it. There were mere seconds between them and the wild beast that threatened to rip them into shreds.

From above, another shadow cast over them and it blocked out the moonlight enough to catch Rikus attention. She glanced back and saw the man in grey, the same one that had rushed to their defense before. He was flying now with great bat-like wings.

She gasped and almost lost track of where they were going. Before she knew it she and Georgie were scrambling into the small cavern, scooting as far away from the entrance as possible.

When the jeep rumbled up onto the beach, Kai jumped from inside it, his gun filled and ready to fire. He'd seen the fall and his heart nearly ripped to pieces to think that anything had happened to his girls.

But now he watched as they both, still alive, ran screaming from the chiropteran towards a nearby crevasse in the cliff side while Haji had arrived to battle the creature and force it back, giving them enough time to escape once again. Louis and Julia were nowhere to be seen, and that only meant one thing.

"You go get the girls! I'll find my wife and Louis!" Daivd shouted as he too jumped from the vehicle.

Finding them dirty, trembling, injured and terrified within the cave, it was all Kai could do to keep his wits and reassure them everything would be alright. "Just stay close to me and get into that jeep, and whatever you do don't let it get blood on you. Either of you!"

Haji wasn't nearly strong enough to hold off the monster forever, and using the iron cello case he landed a blow on the chiropteran's skull. A bone cracking thwack sounded and the befuddled creature fell into the tide, water billowing up around it.

"Get in!" Kai said to the girls as he opened the side door, he looked over his shoulder but David had yet to emerge from the van. Already a good portion of it was under water. He was torn between saving his daughters and helping his friend.

The chiropteran was moving although none too quickly, and Haji stood over it, ready for more. Riku couldn't help but notice how he looked like a knight ready to face a dragon with his cool expression of concentration.

In that brief moment the door to the van burst open and David crawled through, carrying the unconscious Julia in his arm. Kai ran to meet him, and David passed her off before going back for Louis.

Louis wasn't in as bad shape, and although he had lost a lot of blood he managed to walk with aid.

"Get it running Kai and let's get out of here!" David said, hoisting Louis into the back of the Jeep.

"But what about him?" Riku asked, pointing at Haji.

"Oh he can watch out for himself. Trust me on that." David replied.

The wheels of the jeep squealed and spat water from under them as it started to take off. The crew was somber and in need of help and a place to stay.

The only question was who was out there that could possibly help them? There was no one to turn to, and nowhere to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I don't know why you didn't come to me sooner Kai! After all I am pretty much the girls aunt and the only other best friend you've got!"

It seemed that even after all these years Mao Jahana still hadn't changed. She stood at the entrance of her fancy Tokyo penthouse, hands on hips, her body and style womanly and fashionable, but her youthful expression and sharp features made her seem like the stubborn young woman Kai knew in school. She flipped her head, making her styled brown cut woosh about her face and smirked as Kai carried the sleeping Georgie in his arms past her.

"Take the girls into my bedroom, they can sleep in there." She said, her voice a little quieter.

Riku followed behind. As she walked she rubbed her eyes and yawned. They'd driven all night and practically all day, stopping only at the hospital where David took his wife.

Louis followed after parking the battered vehicle and once they were all inside and settled Riku instantly passed out on the bed beside her sister while the adults stayed out in the living area to whisper and discuss.

"How could this have happened?" Mao asked, not really seeming that all surprised by the news. "Didn't all the chiropterans die over ten years ago? I thought the red shield took care of everything? I thought the girls were going to get to live happy lives without any worry of all this."

Kai merely frowned, he was looking out the window now through the curtains. Far off was Tokyo tower, and he could see the lights of the city had blocked out the natural light of the moon . For some reason it sent shivers down his spine.

"They did." Louis answered, sitting down on into a chair, making it groan under his weight while he started to munch on a sandwich. He was tired, but more up for conversation than the others. "But apparently we missed one. In any case, it seems to be after the girls. It attacked us on the road yesterday, and Julia's in the hospital because of it."

Mao frowned and put her hands on her hips again, "What took you so long then? You guy should have known you could come here first. I was part of the battle all those years ago, if things are shaking up again then I want in."

"So you can put this into your tabloid?" Kai said, turning towards her.

Mao's eyes went wide and even though the words angered her she looked hurt, "The magazine I work for isn't a tabloid. And no, you know I care about those girls! I came to see them awhile back didn't I? I even brought presents."

It was true. Mao had taken it upon herself to visit out of the blue a year back. She'd brought designer outfits for the twins, all of which too girly for Riku and too loud for Georgie, and then sat down and attempted to get a story out of them about their blood transfusions and their thoughts on their past. Needless to say Kai wasn't very happy and Mao left without her story and her outfits.

"You wanted to exploit them!" Kai grumbled.

"I...!" Mao started but Louis cut her off.

"Please you two! We should not be fighting right now. The twins are in danger and there's a chiropteran out there and if it finds this place it won't take two seconds for it to mutilate all of us let alone the girls." He finished with a casual bight of his sandwich.

The three of them grew silent, Kai going back to looking out the window. He kept his gun nearby, but at the moment he didn't want the girls to see him holding it. He knew they had to be terrified, and that was one of the last things he wanted. That and either of them ending up dead.

"So what stopped it from killing you before?" Mao asked with a shrug, "If I remember right those things are pretty big, and next to unstoppable."

"Haji." Louis answered, "He showed up a few days back on David's doorstep. Said there was a chiropteran looking for the girls."

"Apparently he'd been trying to hold it away from Okinawa for awhile." Kai put in, "But it's senses are strong and it seems to know what it wants. It doesn't attack humans. Not yet anyway. So far it's really only gone after the girls."

Mao's brows knitted together and she shook her head, "Hold on. If Hajis back after a miraculous recovery from his death in the Opera house, then does that mean that Saya...?"

"No." Kai said with a sigh. "She's still sleeping."

Louis nodded, "Yes. And she will go one to sleep for some time yet. Her body's being kept in one of the research labs near the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. under careful and close observation to make sure everything is normal. She wouldn't be able to make a move without those scientists knowing."

"What?" Mao looked at Kai, "How could you let them take her there? Saya isn't some creature that can be studied!"

"It was the only way to keep her and my daughters safe. Saya's body didnt have security in a crypt." Kai said, turning fully to face them.

"She had Haji." Mao argued.

"Haji wouldn't have been enough. " Louis said, "It was Joel Goldschmidt's final wishes. Everything he had went into the project and care for Saya and the Red Shield obliterated. It was supposed to be the end but apparently not. I still don't understand how we missed one of those creatures though."

"I don't think he was missed." Kai said, "I think it was hiding. Either that or it just recently came into being. And since Diva's dead there's only one other who could have made it."

Mao looked shocked, "You don't mean... that Saya...?"

Kai's eye narrowed, "I hope not. But I intend to go to this secret lab in Washington and find out for myself."

The three fell into silence, merely listening to the sound of the city streets below.

An hour passed and Mao busied herself with making food in case the girls woke up and might want something.

Louis ate another sandwich and then fell asleep on the couch.

All the while Kai stood by the window, watching and waiting.

At one in the morning the phone ring and Mao answered. "Hello? David! Is Julia alright?" She gave a worried glance towards Kai, cupping the phone with both hands and listening carefully. "Yes. Okay i'll tell him." With that she hung up.

"What did he say?" Kai asked.

"He says that Julia's going to pull through but it may be a week or so. Mostly they want to watch her head trauma. He said he'll be over tomorrow and that everyone should rest since tomorrow you're going to the states."

Kai nodded, "I'll need to get some money together for plane tickets."

"Oh don't bother." Mao said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "We'll use my dad's private plane. He won't care."

Shaking his head and smirking Kai only shrugged, "I should have known. And what do you mean we? The more who stay out of this the better."

"Of course we! I told you, I was part of this before and I want to stay and help. Those girls need someone other than you boys looking out for them and Julia's in the hospital. Fresh feminine role models are important for young girls." Mao said.

Kai's eyes narrowed, "On one condition. I don't want to see any of this in your magazine. Nothing about the girls! Not a word. Got it?"

Mao smiled and raised a hand, waving it in front of her, "I promise. Nothing about Riku and Georgie."

Nodding, Kai sat down on the couch. He started to relax for the first time since the morning the girls left for school. "Well. Here we go again right?"

Mao couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "I'm just happy I get to be here from the beginning. And that I get to be here for you Kai." She idly took out her cell phone and started to text.

"Who are you texting?" Kai asked, slouching back and feeling his eyes grow heavy.

"Just the pilot, letting him know about our early departure tomorrow." She responded, pressing send and standing up. "I need to go pack now. Hopefully I don't wake the girls. Don't worry I intend to travel light." With a wink she walked into the bedroom.

Kai watched her go and thought that Mao had seemed to grow up quite a bit since the last time they'd talked

***.

The sound of his phone going off jerked Akihiro Okamura awake and he grumbled as he sat up in bed. Rubbing at the back of his mess of hair, he let out a long breath and looked around. He saw the glowing of the screen in his pants pocket from where they lay on the floor and he cursed as he reached over to retrieve it.

The name on the screen made his eyes pop and he quickly flipped it open to read what it said.

_Meet me tomorrow at the airport seven am. Pack light. Bring camera. -Mao_

Mao? It had been years. What could she want. He thought about texting back but knew her and knew it was unlikely he'd get a response. So instead he merely set his alarm for six, flopped back down onto his pillow, and instantly fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Okamura!" The name growled from Kais lips and it was all he had not to storm forward and throw a punch into the photographers face.

Knowing the danger he was in, Okamura took a step back and waved awkwardly. "Hello Kai. It's nice to see you too."

"Shut up you traitor! I know what you did and I won't forgive you for it!" Kai snarled. Luis and the twins held back, not really sure what to make of this exchange.

In the hanger, they were all waiting for Mao to return and let them know when and where they could board the private plane. Okamura had been waiting, seeming disheveled and pale, his usual cigarette between his lips. He hadn't changed much.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm in the business of making money. I know you think I sold Saya out but trust me I really didn't have a choice. It's not like anyone believed my photos anyway." He scratched the back of his head with that and looked over his shoulder nervously.

Kai said nothing but continued to fume with anger. He didn't respect someone who would throw the trust of his friends away so carelessly.

"Good news!" Mao's voice sing-songed over the sound of a plane that zoomed towards the takeoff area. "We'll be set to go in fifteen minutes."

"Hey guys!" The group turned to see a young man with blond hair and a smiling face. He waved at them, holding his backpack over his shoulder and sauntering over as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Kai asked with a frown.

"Oh my dad couldn't make it so I figured I'd come along." He said with a shrug. He looked from face to face and his smile grew bigger, "No my parents don't know I'm here. But don't worry, I left a note."

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" Luis asked.

"She's tough. She'll pull through." Kevin glanced at Riku and Georgie, both of which were conflicted with their own emotions. "Beside's I couldn't let my best friends go off and have an adventure without me could I?"

There was an awkward pause but finally Riku smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "No you couldn't! I'm so glad you came!" She hugged him tightly, knowing that she would have missed him terribly if she'd never seen him again in spite of how strange their last meeting had been.

Georgie on the other hand held back, merely looking through her handbag and trying to seem busy. Her cheeks had a pink tinge to them and inwardly she felt humiliated and mortified.

"I'm sorry to break this up," Kai said, getting in between Riku and Kevin, "But I really think you'd better stay here."

"In all due respect Kai, there's no way I'm staying."

The two sized each other up and Kais eyes narrowed. He then sighed and shrugged, "You'd better be able to keep up. No one here will be able to look out for you."

"Don't you worry." Kevin said with a wink and turned just as Riku hugged him again, practically knocking the air out of him.

"Alright Alright. Enough of this! Lets get going." Mao said as she turned to lead the way.

Sometime later the group sat within the little plane while a stewardess passed out drinks. It wasn't like any experience the Twins had before and they couldn't help but relax in the plush and expensive setting.

Mao, the one who lived her whole life this way, barked orders and made demands. She wanted everything to be perfect for her guests, and even though she didn't show it part of her was nervous.

"Why don't you just calm down?" The photographer asked, leaning back in his chair and lighting up another smoke, "It's not like you're nervous of flying or anything."

After telling the stewardess to adjust her fan for about the twelfth time Mao turned on him and barked. "Shut up! I just want everything to be perfect for the girls okay!"

Okamura laughed at that, "Sure you do. I know you Mao. You're just nervous. You hate flying admit it." He leaned towards her, placing his arm on the armrest between them and giving her that same goofy grin he'd given her ever since they became a couple all those years ago. "Hey remember when you and I joined the mile high club?"

With a disgusted snort, she grabbed the cigarette from his mouth. "No smoking on this plan dumb ass." How it was she got stuck sitting next to him she'd never know.

Looking around, it seemed everyone else was comfortable enough. The girls sat next to each other, both of them seeming thrilled about the service while that boy who'd showed up as they were leaving leaned forward, his head between the seats, pulling faces and making them laugh. She couldn't help but think how much they seemed like Kai and Saya, and how they had once been young and carefree like that. But that seemed to be so long ago.

Now, looking at Kai, she noticed how old and tired he looked. He and Louis had their heads together in hushed conversation, probably making safety plans for when they'd land and how to best get them to the Smithsonian without any attention. Mao knew it was unlikely they could just waltz in and ask to see Saya. Most of the people there probably didn't have a clue as to who Saya was.

It was indeed a pity that David wouldn't be coming. He always seemed to be the one with the connections.

Leaning forward, she peeked her head around the seat and whispered, "Kai, have you guys figured out where we're going to stay yet?"

Kai didn't so much as glance, "The girls are staying with me while the rest of you stay somewhere else."

"What! But Kai I thought I told you…!" Mao started but he interrupted her.

"If that monster is smart enough to follow us there then its smart enough to know who the girls are with. Any of you could lead it to them." Kai was beginning to grow impatient.

Mao rolled her eyes, "Yeah so can you Kai. I don't know why you insist that you're the only one that can protect them…"

Not responding to that Kai just turned forward and glowered. He knew she was right. They would need all the help they could get, but the idea of letting the girls down… letting Saya down… broke his heart. He had to do what he could for them at all costs.

Riku's laughter came from the other side of the cabin. "Kevin! Stop! You're not funny!" She giggled as he pulled another face. She couldn't express how happy she was to have him there. Kevin always had a way of lightening the mood, and even though there had been drama before the chiropteran showed up, she was willing to forget about it.

Kevin reached an arm around the seat to poke Riku's shoulder, "Hey Riku, you should write a report on this at school. You can call it, "My day in the life of a teenage princess. Oh wait. I already live that life!" Or something like that!"

Riku thought her side would split from laughing, and it wasn't until she caught a glare from her father that she decided they should calm down. They had a long flight ahead and surely none of the others wanted to spend it listening to her snort and giggle like an idiot.

Georgie, as usual, sat quietly. She stared at the page of the little book she'd borrowed from Maos nightstand, but she wasn't really reading the words. Instead she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she moved to unbuckle her belt.

"Uh miss?" The stewardess appeared to come out of nowhere. "The pilot needs all passengers to stay seated. There seems to be some turbulence."

Embarrassed and upset, Georgie had no other options than to sit back down again and wait. Finally the seatbelt light above her turned off and she instantly unbuckled it and stood, all but running to the bathroom.

Mao was the only one to notice, but she shrugged it off for the girl having a small bladder and went back to reading her latest magazine edition.

Upon opening the door to the tiny lavatory, Georgie threw her hands over her face and let out a shuttered sigh. This was very difficult for her, but now that she knew the truth, she didn't know how it was she'd never seen it before. Riku and Kevin had always been like that, laughing and joking and having fun. Why hadn't she seen that under it all hid a mutual attraction?

She felt so stupid. So worthless. All this time Riku had pushed her to admit her feelings and in the end it was no good. Kevin liked Riku, and why wouldn't he? She was everything and Georige was nothing.

"You seem distressed." A voice made her jump and Georige almost screamed as she turned to look into the face of a man with dark eyes and tan features. His hair was thick and long, combed back. On his face was a slender goatee that surrounded a sly smile. He appeared to be a good ten years older than was something about the man that sent a shiver pure through her.

He didn't flinch, didn't move, and merely stood as he was. He wore a strange black and loose fitting outfit that wrapped around his torso and tied shut with a red obi. In spite of his smile he looked tired and wary, as if he'd traveled a great distance to be there and was all worn out.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this was occupied…" Georgie said quickly, reaching behind her to touch the handle, all the while not being able to take her eyes from the man. He was looking at her with such a strange expression. It was soulful and deep, an almost mournful look.

"No it's alright. I was just in here because flights tend to make me a little nauseous." He said, raising his eyebrows. At that point Georgie wondered why he remained there. They were practically pressed together in the tight space and she felt something very uncomfortable stirring inside her. She was about to leave him when she noticed the dark, wet stain on his arm and her eyebrows rose.

"You're hurt!" She breathed, "Let me get someone."

"No!" Like a shot his arms reached out and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, "No don't!"

"Let go!" Georgie writhed, trying to get away when suddenly the plane hit turbulence and she found herself thrown forward into the mans arms. She gasped as she felt herself fall against the mans hard torso = and his arms encircled her. Her gaze shifted up into his face, into those dark eyes that couldn't possibly be human.

She didn't know how long she stood there when a knock on the door made her jump again.

The voice of her father came through the door, "Georgie? Are you alright? We hit a bump back there…"

Looking back up to the stranger she didn't know what to say. Something inside told her that if she was found like that there would be bad consequences.

The stranger merely looked back at her, continuing to hold her firmly. He shook his head slowly before indicating she should say something.

"Y-yes! I'll be out in a moment!" She called weakly before adding, "Just a little… nauseous." She mentally kicked herself. But it was the excuse she came up with because it was the first that came to mind.

There was a moment of hesitation before Kai responded, "Ok just.. hurry back when you can. Do you want me to send Riku to help you?"

"No!" Georgie spoke more firmly now, "No I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment."

Slowly, the man released her, making sure to set her gently upon her feet. Georgie couldn't believe how easily he seemed to lift her in spite of the wound on his arm. It was pretty severe.

"That looks bad." She said before looking up into the face of the man once more, "I'll go find something for it." Turning away, she moved to open the door.

"No wait!" The man hurried to say, but before he could continue she was out of the bathroom and marching down the aisle to where the stewardess station was. Upon asking for a towel she headed back to the bathroom only to be stopped by her father.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and Georgie had to come up with something fast.

"Yes I just… I just spilled a lot of water. I'm going to clean it up."

Before she could say anymore she returned to the bathroom only to find it empty, the door slowly swinging back and forth on the hinge. Looking around, she wondered where the man had gone before realizing she hadn't seen him board the plane with the rest of them.

An odd feeling came over her again and for no reason at all she was reminded of that song she used to hear in her sleep long ago.

The remainder of the flight went smoothly and most were able to catch up on sleep. Kai seemed to be the only one who was awake and alert at all times. He got up several times to walk up and down the aisles before the stewardess asked him to sit down.

Finally, they were landing and the sleepy bunch gathered themselves together. Without much of a word to each other they got off the plane in Washington D.C. Outside it was night and Kai was quick to get the girls things together.

"Alright. We'll rendezvous tomorrow afternoon." Kai was saying to the others.

"Um. No. I'm coming with you and the girls." Kevin put in.

Riku looked up to him and then to her father. She really wanted him to come but she worried it might end up in a fight of some kind.

Kai gave an exasperated sigh, "No Kevin. You will see them tomorrow. I don't want anyone to know where they are but me."

Georige remained somewhat aloof. She watched the plane for any sign of the man she'd met in the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. Finally she turned to Mao, "When do the other passengers get off?"

"Other passengers?" Mao asked, glancing at Okamura, "Dear, no one was on that flight but us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I don't think you realize that we can't just let anyone come in here wishing to take a look at our secret projects."

"I understand that, but If we could just…" Kai was trying to stay calm. But before he finished the man interrupted him again.

"Project C20-O isn't one that many people even know about. You understand my dilemma when out of nowhere the former Red Shield member says it's imperative that I let you in to see it. It's still asleep."

It was clear Kai was starting to lose his temper and he jumped up onto his feet and slammed his hands down onto the desk in front of him, the only thing between he and the pompous scientist sitting in front of him.

"Saya is my sister not just some number!" He growled, "And I have every right to see her!"

Instead of being at all intimidated, the scientist merely chuckled. "Well that's pretty much impossible Mr…er…Otonashi. You and I both know that C20-O isn't human."

"What is he saying now?" Georgie whispered. She was leaning down over Riku, trying to listen through the wooden door her father and a rude scientist were behind. Riku had her ear pressed completely to the door while Georgie had to listen to what her sister related to her.

"Shh!" Riku hissed, turning her head slightly to press her door more against the wooden panel. "He's telling dad we can't see her. Dad's starting to get pissed."

Georgie frowned and shifted on the balls of her feet. This was not good at all. If the scientist didn't believe them and the chiropteran caught up to them they'd have no other option than to run, and running further away from their Aunt felt like the wrong thing to do.

Riku pulled her head back suddenly and the door opened. Kai stood there, almost shaking with anger. He looked down on the faces of his girls and shook his head, "They won't let us see her." He sighed out loud and started back through the door.

Bighting her lower lip, Georgie felt tears spring to her eyes. So they'd come all this way for nothing? Turning her head to look at her sister, she was surprised to see her gone.

"Riku!" Kai called after her as watched his daughter push through the door he'd just come through.

"Please!" Riku called after the man who retreated through the opposite door. "Please! You have to let us see her!"

The scientist stopped and looked over his shoulder. He was a tall man with grey hair and thick-rimmed glasses on his face. His stood with a slight hunch to his shoulders as if he'd studied for years and years at a desk. He squinted down at the little girl who ran up to him before his eyes turned as wide as the rim of his glasses.

For a moment he merely stared down at her while she looked up at him with a pleading expression. Finally he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Riku Otonashi, and Saya is my aunt. Please. Please you have to let me see her! She's the only blood relative my sister and I have!"

Georgie was astonished at her sister's outburst. Sure Riku was more likely to do it than she was, but she had never known Riku had such a desire to see someone they were related to.

Dr. Jones, the scientist, continued to stare at the girl in shock and awe before he glanced over his shoulder into the hallway behind him and nodded, "Follow me."

Riku, Georgie, and Kai followed him into a long stretch of hallway. The walls were white and bare, occasionally a numbered wooden door like the one they came through appeared but they continued to walk on.

Finally reaching a staircase, the doctor didn't bother to indicate for them to keep going but merely walked on, walking step by step down into the dark.

The sisters exchanged glances. Were they supposed to follow him down into darkness? Why didn't this hall have lighting? Kai put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Common girls." He said softly, and they followed onward.

Along the wall a railing made them feel more secure. They following behind, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. Several feet later Kai had had enough.

"Dr. Jones?" He called.

"Follow me." Came the voice. It was the same voice but a hollow whisper that made Georgie shiver. She stayed close to her sister, blinking into the darkness. As her senses grew used to the darkness, she was surprised to find herself aware of a metallic smell ahead. A strange mix of chemicals somewhat subdued and strange. It filled her senses and made her heart start to pound.

Suddenly they stopped, Riku bumping into the back of the doctor, Georgie hitting into her, and Kai shuffling to a stop not far behind. Being this close to him now, Georgie realized the smell came from the doctor himself.

"This is it. Try to keep quite." The doctor whispered. There was the strange sound of a key scraping against metal and then a click. The dark purple inferred light that appeared beside them made Georgie pull back and shut her eyes. Her eyes had gotten so used to the dark the strange light made them all flinch.

The doctors face was illuminated and looking up at him one couldn't help but think he looked sinister. A smirk on his lips, he gazed towards the shutters that slowly crept open to revile a small room beyond.

Kai's hands on Georgies shoulders tightened. She knew it had to distress him to see this sight.

A girl, no older than the twins, lay on a slab within the room. Her body covered in wires, attached to machines. Little beeping lights on the machine were the only indication of the girl even being alive. Her skin was pasty white, her features dark and sullen. A black braid twisted down her shoulder and past her waist. It was a strange sight, as if one looked into a crypt. Only this crypt was filled with machines.

"We can't go in. It's as cold as a freezer in there." Dr. Jones said. "We keep close tabs on this project. But there's never been any movement, not in the last ten years. Once a week Dr. Malenew goes in for grooming. But other than that she just sleeps."

"She… She's asleep?" Riku whispered, her hand reaching up to press against the glass. It was ice cold.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. As she has been for the past fourteen years."

They stood in silence, Georgie being the one to say it first. "Riku, she looks… just like you."

Kai placed his arm around both his girls. "She's your Aunt, my little sister, and the reason why we're all still alive." He said softly. "I admire her. As you two should."

Riku couldn't believe her eyes. Looking in on the sleeping girl she had a strange experience. It was like looking at herself, only a version of herself what was so much more. A woman. Not a little girl.

Georgie felt somewhat the same way. Only she knew that her Aunt didn't bare much resemblance to herself, still this was the first time she'd seen a real blood relative of hers and she didn't know quite what to make of the situation.

"So you see…" Dr. Jones said, "It's rather unlikely Saya had anything to do with that creature you speak of." He looked down to the girls, "We have learned much from studying her blood and genetics, however there's much more we could learn, more we had a Queen that was not in hibernation."

"She has over ten more years before she'll wake up, and if she does she won't know who any of you are. It could be dangerous." Kai muttered.

"I wasn't talking Saya." The Doctor said, looking down on Riku, "If these girls are true blood relatives then…"

"Out of the question." Kai said quickly, pulling the girls protectively back against him.

The doctor opened his mouth but then shut it and nodded, "I understand."

The group met up outside the Washington monument an hour later. The girls couldn't help but feel sullen and even Kevins smiling face couldn't seem to help cheer them up.

"So that's it then?" Louis said, "Saya's still in a coma, and we have no idea where that chiropteran came from."

Sitting by the large pool of water, Riku turned to look down in her refection. She stroked a hand over her cheek, blinking at the sight. "She looked like me Kevin."

Beside her Kevin listened and nodded. They were a little ways off from the others. "Well, she's supposed to be your Aunt right?"

"But, she looked just like me. Exactly like me." Riku was saying. She glanced towards her sister before leaning towards him and whispering, "More than Georgie does. I don't know Kevin. Being so close to her felt strange. There was, I don't know, like a magnetic pull."

Kevin leaned forward and laced his fingers together in thought, "I wonder if Georgie felt it too."

Georgie faced away from the others. Her arms wrapped around her as she looked up towards the sun. America was a very interesting place, people hustling around out in the open. People everywhere, snapping pictures and pointing at the monuments.

Her own experience with meeting her Aunt felt different, somewhat off. It was like something took a hold of her gut and wrenched it. A strange longing sang through her body and she just knew, somehow, that far away something called to her.

Time stopped and the people moving in front of her slowed, the sound lowered to a drone until all she could hear was the whispering wind.

Cano tasay noni, cano nimono…

"Georgie? Georgie?"

A voice snapped her out of it and she turned to see her father standing beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, his expression concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Slowly she nodded, "Yes."

"Common. Lets go find something to eat. Louis called David and he'll get back to us soon." He gently guided her back towards the others, but as he did Georgie has the urge to look back over her should.

In the midst of the crowd she thought she saw the man from the plane. His black eyes searched out hers. He stood still, only the breeze blowing his clothing. Then, a group of tourists passed and he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"For the last time Kai! There's nothing wrong with trying to have a little fun while were here. This is a tourist city. We might as well make the best of our…"

"No."

Riku sat at the small card table within the little hotel room. Outside the lights of the city shone bright. She watched as Mao and her father argued back and forth about what to do next. Kai was adamant not to leave the hotel room until David arrived. As far as they knew, David was taping into every available resource of the former Red Shield, even going so far as making inquiries of the Cinq Flèches group, or what was left of it in any case.

On the couch Louis and Kevin slouched, watching some modern sitcom with laugh tracts every five seconds. When Mai began to shout Kevin looked at Louis and without missing a beat Louis silently lifted the remote and turned up the volume.

"Think of the girls Kai! They don't want to sit around here like this." Mai was still going on, unwilling to give up the battle.

"For the LAST time Mao, the answer is…"

A knock at the door made everyone stop. The laugh track on the television was the only sound while all eyes went to the door. The knock sounded again, almost like a small tap.

"Louis." Kai asked, indicating the door before taking the remote from him and turning off the tv.

Walking in from the bathroom, Okamura looked among the faces and then looked to the door. "I'll get it." He continued to tuck in his pants and head for the door when Kai stopped him.

"No. I will." Taking up his gun Kai crept to the door. He pressed his back to the wall beside the doorframe.

Without saying anything Kevin and Mao moved to stand beside the table where Riku and Georgie sat.

"Who is it?" He asked. There was no answer. With some hesitation he looked to his companions but carefully peeked through the peephole.

"Holy…!" He grunted, reaching for the lock and quickly throwing the door open. "Lulu!"

A little girl with long purple pig tales and bug blue eyes stood looking up at the man with the gun. Her outfit seemed like a typical little girls outfit, many different colors, mismatched, not at all like the black shroud she'd once worn during the days of the war. In her arms she held a teddy bear.

"Hi Kai!" The little girl chirped. "It's been awhile."

Letting her into the hotel room, Louis was the first to speak. "Lulu? How did you find us?"

"I got a call from David. He said I should come find you guys. He said I might be of some use to you."

Kai and Louis exchanged glances, doubting that but not wanting to say otherwise.

Riku and Georgie silently watched the little girl as she approached them. She appeared to be young, but her eyes were not innocent. More like an adult that had seen centuries of terrible things. Her skin was pale and sickly, and Riku wondered what mother allowed their child to wander around like that in the middle of the night.

"Hello! I'm Lulu." Lulu said with a smile as she looked Riku over. She hugged the stuffed animal to her chest and the twins exchanged glances before speaking.

"Hi Lulu." Riku managed to say. There was something so off about the child she wondered if she were another part of the mysterious past that was rapidly unfolding.

Lulu's eyes moved to Georgie and her face started to glow. "Aww you're pretty." She mused, making the twin blush.

"Thank… you?" Before Geogie finished her thanks though, the little girl had trotted over to the couch and perched herself on the center cushion.

"Oh! I love this show!"

The tension now gone for the most part, the group settled back into their old positions. It grew later and still there was no sign of David or what they should do further.

Near the window Kai looked down on the street. The others were beginning to find a place to settle down for the night within the small hotel room, but he had no intention of sleeping.

"Putting strain on yourself won't help anything." Mao sat in the only unoccupied chair in the room, watching him, "You need to stay strong."

"Mao I know what I should do, and you nagging me about it won't help anything." Kai retorted.

"Hmph." Mao grunted before standing and moving into the bedroom. She muttered to herself about Kai and his stubborn ness when she notices something strange.

"Georgie?"

The bedroom was small, with a single light shining in from the window. On the bed Riku lay sleeping, her body curled up, her hands tucked under her chin.

Beside her was the empty spot where her sister had fallen asleep. Mao crept slowly into the room, her eyes on the window. Just past the light stood the pale figure of the other twin.

"Georgie?" Mao asked again, her voice a whisper. Even though the central heating was on the room suddenly felt very cold. "Are you alright?"

Mao found herself staring into a strange light, not the light from the window. This light was blue and it came from Georgies retinas.

Before Mao had a chance to fully grasp what she was looking at, the light from the window became blocked, and all there was was her and that mesmerizing blue glow.

"Georgie! Get away from the window!" A shout behind Mao made her jump and Kai pushed past her into the bedroom. He aimed and shot and there was the sound of shattering glass, a scream, and then…

"Georgie! Oh my god!" Mao's hands went to her ears as she watched the window and the wall surrounding it burst from its place and scatter over the room and the street below.

The ghastly image of the charopteran that had terrorized them in Japan now attempted to force his massive body into the tiny room.

Riku sat up on the bed, terrified, screaming and clutching the covers while on the other side of the monster Georgie pressed herself back against the wall, barely out of reach of the sharp claws and snapping jaw of the beast.

"Mao! Get Riku!" Kai demanded before leaping onto the bed and aiming the barrel of his gun right into the eye of the monster and pulling the trigger.

"Die! Die you son of a bitch!" He growled. With every bullet exploding into the head of the beast the wound instantly healed over, only causing it to grow more and more angry.

"Damn it!" Kai growled, his gun empty he grabbed onto the barrel and brought the handle of it down on the back of the creatures neck just as Louis entered and let loose with several rounds from his automatic.

"Down lizard!" Louis shouted as the creature started to pull out of the hole to get away from the onslaught.

In shock, Riku was the one who suddenly realized she was without he sister by her side. She whirled around in spite of Mao tugging on her arm. "Georgie! Oh my god where is she?"

Georgie had never felt so afraid in her life. One moment she'd been sleeping and the next she found herself pinned back against a wall, just feet away from her family and inches away from certain death.

Her own screams echoed in her ears as she watched the ones she loved desperately try to fight off the monster. It's blood spattered her and the wall around her. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt her knees growing weak.

"Georgie! I'm coming!"

The frightened girl looked past the beast to see her father, carefully avoiding the flailing claws to reach out to her. The monster it seemed was falling back, losing its grip on the side of the building. Louis reloaded his gun, ready to let loose once more.

"Hold on! Let me get my daughter!" Kai commanded, moving with his back against the far wall, inching towards the place where Georgie stood.

"Daddy!" Georgie whimpered through her tears, reaching for him.

"Just wait there baby girl I'm coming." Kai was getting closer, his eyes focused on her fearful blue ones. Determination on his face while he reached out his hand to save his daughter, time seemed to stop. He was so close. "Almost there…" He gritted his teeth, his fingers outstretched towards hers. For the slightest moment, their fingers brushed and then she was gone.

Just as Kai was around to grab a hold of her hand the beast forced its way back through the window and snatched her up in his massive jaws. The sight of the girls frail form in the light of the dawn was the last image Kai had of her before the charopteran took to the sky, taking the blue-eyed twin with it.


	8. Chapter 8

"No… no!"

Kai sunk to the ground, his knees hitting the floor with a hard thud.

"No! How could this happen?"

The gaping hole in the hotel wall let in a breeze and the sounds of the city life below. Sirens could be heard, coming closer to the violent scene that had just taken place.

"Kai." Mao's voice was soft, but firm. Kai lifted his head to look at her but Maos gaze was not on him but on Riku.

Riku's expression was pale and sullen. The realization of what had happened slowly sank in. She threw her hands across her mouth and let out a smothered outcry of pain. Her twin sister was gone. And she could feel the separation like a blade to her heart.

Instantly Kevin was by her side, but she turned away from him. Kai stood up and crossed the room to her in two strides. He pulled her into his arms, sharing a tight embrace while Riku's cries turned hysterical.

The main door to the hotel suite opened and David walked in, his tone urgent.

"Everybody needs to leave now. There's a crowd gathering below and the police will be here in a matter of seconds."

Hagi entered soon behind David. He moved carefully and slowly, his face and features not giving any hint to what he was truly thinking.

"You! You bastard!" Kai released Riku to charge at Hagi. "You were supposed to keep it away!"

David stepped between them. "Leave him alone Kai."

It was then Kai notices the dark splotches across Hagis torso and left leg. The blood was seeping down onto the carpet.

Riku also saw and was suddenly aware of how dry her mouth was. Her tongue absentmindedly slipped over her lower lip. She couldn't remove her eyes from the sight. Seeing the blood stirred something inside she'd never felt before.

"Hagi. You're hurt." Riku spoke. Her voice caused the others to turn and look at her. They noticed the way Rikus gaze was transfixed on Hagi. David stepped forward as if to grabs her but it was Kai that got in his way. Kai took hold of Rikus forearm, gripping hard enough to shake her out of her trance.

"Hagi, go in the other room." Kai commanded.

"This way." Mao indicated the bathroom.

Hagis gaze remained on Riku for a moment before he silently obeyed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" Kevin asked. He felt a small hand slip into his and looked down into the big blue eyes of Lulu.

She put her finger to her lips and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"I'm taking Riku out of here." Kai didn't release Rikus arm, pulling her behind him as he took up his gun with the other.

Riku ripped her arm from his grasp. "B-but Georgie…" Her eyes started to well as she looked around the room at the others at a loss for words or what to do.

Outside, the sirens blared while fire engines and police cars pulled up to the building. Already a large crowd gathered on the street.

"We can come up with an action plan later. For now, we need to go." David pointed at Kevin. "You're coming with me. Get your bag right now."

Kevin backed up and shook his head. "I'm going with Riku. She needs a friend and Kais gonna need another lookout."

David gave a frustrated grunt, but Kai spoke first.

"If you can keep up you can come."

"Me too me too!" Lulu bounced and waved and Kai gave a simple nod before approaching Riki again.

He could see that she was on the verge of hysterics. "Riku, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But Georgie!" Riku whimpered

"We'll get her back. I promise." Kai again took her arm, his hand not as harsh as before. "Now let's leave. We'll all reconvene tomorrow. Right?" He looked at David and the others nodded.

As Kevin hoisted his backpack upon his shoulders he returned to Rikus side, again trying to hug her.

Rikus arms remained limp at her side, not returning the embrace. Slowly, she shook her head from side to side. "No it's not. Something bad is going to happen. Really bad. I can feel it."

The group was quick to split, going in separate directions in order to try and keep inconspicuous. Kai hurried the small group along the busy nightlife. Kevin hurried behind, Lulus little hand in his. After a an hour of keeping at her pace he picked her up into his arms and carried her on his hip.

A head of them Kai charged forward, his hand still on Rikus wrist.

"Dad. You're hurting me." Riku shouted over the city crowd, but he didn't appear to hear. She finally wrenched her arm away. "Stop it!" She rubbed at her red wrist.

Kevin quickly caught up. "We can't keep going like this all night Kai."

"I know." Kai watched Riku, feeling bad for hurting her. He looked up at the dark sky. It was a cloudy night, he wouldn't be able to see one of those monsters if he tried.

"We've got to get underground." Kevin suggested. "Maybe a basement?"

"Or…" Kai's gaze lowered to the city street and he pointed. "There."

"Yay! The subway!" Lulu chimed. She wiggled out of Kevins arms to take his hand again. "You're gonna love this! It goes so fast."

"Just a second Lu." Kevin smiled, already pretty attached to the little girl. He looked to Riku." Are you alright?

Riku hesitated before looking between them. "I'm actually pretty hungry."

Kai frowned and gulped. He knew that look on her face and he knew what it meant. He reached out his hand to her once more. "Let's go. We'll find something."

Riku pulled away from her father and found herself leaning into Kevin. "I can walk fine by myself dad."

After a moment Kai dropped his hand and nodded.

The small group entered into the busy underground metro. Even through it was nearing four in the morning it had several people hurrying on and off the trains. Kai paid for passage and the four quickly boarded the first one they could.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"We'll just ride this until we hear from someone." He took out his cellphone, pressing a few buttons." If we can get reception that is."

"I've got it." Kevin set down his bag and pulled out his laptop. "They're bound to have wifi here. Bingo! He grinned and showed Kai the screen. "I'll bet we can keep contact with the others like this. "

Riku rubbed at her stomach. It was growling regularly. Lulu heard it and frowned at her.

"Your tummy is hungry Riku." She said, walking up to her and putting her little white hands on Rikus. "Saya would have Hagi but who do you have?"

"What?" Riku asked.

Kai's head turned from the screen and he scowled at Lulu. He kicked out his leg and nudged Lulu away from Riku with his foot. "Alright you. That's enough. Riku's not like Saya."

"Oh." Lulu yawned and hopped up onto her bench. A few moments later she was fast asleep.

Kevin and Kai quietly talked, looking at the computer screen and waiting for any news from another member of their group.

As dawn approached, Riku's heartache kept her from sleeping. To her it was literally like part of her was stretched far away to wherever Georgie was. It was uncomfortable and distressing. She kept seeing the look on her sisters face when she'd been snatched away over and over in her mind and could only hope wherever she was that she was safe and knew that her family was going to find her.

Late into the next day Kevin nudged Kai who woke with a start.

"It's alright." Kevin whispered and he pointed at the computer screen.

Kai quickly sat up and pulled it onto his lap to read the e-mail.

Nearby Lulu and Riku slept. Kevin waited for Kai to finish reading. He watched the girls, his eyes mostly on Rikus face. He was hurting inside, but he wouldn't let anyone see. He'd loved Georgie, not as much as her family, but she was still one of his best friends. It was the pain that Riku felt that hurt him the most. Ever since her rejection he'd accepted that he'd only ever be her friend, but it wasn't going to keep him from caring about her.

Soon after the train stopped and as several people got on Riku and Lulu woke.

"We're getting off at the next stop Riku." Kai said. He looked to Lulu. "You'll have to stay here until night."

"Okay." Lulu said with a frown. She was used to having to take care of herself at that point, but that didn't mean she didn't like being with people and feel part of the team.

"Don't be sad." Kevin said, "You can come find us."

Riku scowled and looked between them. She was starving and her sleep hadn't helped her in the least. "Why can't Lulu come."

Kai stood and stretched, "Because she can't."

His answer only caused Riku to scowl harder. "Why not?"

Lulu quickly spoke up. "It's okay Riku. I don't mind. I move pretty fast on my own. I'm just allergic to sunlight. That's all."

"Sunlight?" Riku asked as she looked to Kai for more answers. He turned her back to her.

Kevin sighed and started to pack up his laptop. He could tell that the way back to the others was very likely to be filled with tension.

"Let's get something to eat." He said, "And then head to wherever we're meeting my dad."

"We're heading back to the Smithsonian. " Kai spoke, his back to the three others.

Riku blinked, "So we're just going back to where we came from? How is that running away?"

"We're going back for something." Kai lead them out of the subway door, Kevin turning back to wave at Lulu as she continued on.

Riku wasn't going to let up on her questions. "Dad! What are you not telling me?"

"Look. I only know as much as you do Riku. We're going back there because that's where David said we were going to meet." He indicated an underground diner, "Lets grab some breakfast."

The thought of food caused Riku to her abandon her questions for the moment. As soon as she could she ate everything she could get her hands on. Across the table the two men just watched.

"Geeze Riku. Save some for everyone else in the world will ya?" Kevin chuckled.

Riku just stuck her tongue out at him and continued to shovel the food down. After she was finished she got up, "I'm going to the restroom."

Instantly both Kai and Kevin jumped to their feet.

"Letmegowithyou!" They both exclaimed.

Riku looked between them, "You're both crazy. I'll scream if one of those things jumps out of a stall okay. Seriously, I'm not a baby. I can go by myself. But thanks anyway." She turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder out of habit.

Once she was gone Kevin took advantage of the opportunity.

"Okay, so that I understand, Riku and Georgie are actually creatures, chiroptons or something?"

"They're queens." Kai sighed and settled back into his seat. "Chiropteran queens."

Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "Never through of Riku as being the royal type. Maybe Georgie but not Riku."

"It's not like that Kevin." Kais eyes never left the door of the restroom. "They're powerful, more powerful that Riku can even comprehend. That's why someone would want them, and that's why I think Georgies alive. We just have to figure out where she is and who took her."

"That's easier said than done though. Whoever they are, they've got a Chiropteran monster-thing. We've just got Riku. I don't see her kicking ass like that other thing. I guess we've got Hagi but, obviously he's not gonna work forever. Beside, my dad said he doesn't ever stick around long anyway."

"He doesn't. Because he's not loyal to us. He only cares about one thing. Or one person that is." Kai picked at his breakfast. He'd hardly eaten a thing.

Kevin studied Kai for a long time before speaking. "It's Saya right? Your sister. She was a chiropteran too right?"

"That's right." Kai answered, throwing a bit of egg into his mouth, his eyes still on the door. He'd concealed his gun under his jacket, but his hand kept roaming to it, touching it to make sure it was still there.

"So who are their parents?"

Kai stopped chewing let out a long breath through his nose. He swallowed the food in his mouth and picked up his glass of orange juice."

"Kai?" Kevin studied him. He could tell Kai really didn't want to answer the question.

After a few gulps of the juice Kai set the glass down and removed his eyes from the bathroom door to look at Kevin.

"What I'm going to tell you Kevin you can never repeat to anyone. Not your parents, and especially not Riku and Georgie. I never want them to know where they came from. I'd rather they thing they came from me and Saya if they need an answer. But I never EVER want them to know the truth."

"You're freaking me out Mr Kai." Kevin said quietly, "You guys already told me that my best friends aren't human and that my parents were once part of some secret agent-like force. What more can you say that will shock me?"

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't repeat a word of it to Riku."

Kevin hesitated before nodding.

"Sure… okay yeah. I promise."


End file.
